


Excuses, Excuses

by John_lzhc



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: eleventy_kink, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_lzhc/pseuds/John_lzhc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the prompt: The first time River ever met the Doctor, he walked right up to her in a bar and kissed her.</p><p>Slightly AU given canon development since this was written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excuses, Excuses

**Author's Note:**

> Dyslexic Disclaimer: There is a good chance the following work contains spelling errors and typos. I'm aware of this, and I'm working on it. Most stuff is proofread, but sometimes errors will slip through. If you could either A: _ignore them_ , or if you really feel the need B: _politely point out spelling mistakes and appropriate corrections (British English please)_.

In her defence, she a little under the influence. She's just finished her finals and her assessed site-dig, she's exhausted and tripping on adrenalin and endorphins, and her eternally absent godfather wired her an obscene number of pounds to 'celebrate with attitude'. Well, she's not one to disappoint, is she?

So she's kinda tipsy, and he's _gorgeous_ , in a nineteen forties academic sort of way, and he's giving her eyes. Sexy, I-want-you eyes, and what the hell, she's celebrating. She she blows him a kiss. Let it never be said she's not the friendly sort.

 _Still_ in her defence, she expects him to blow a kiss back, or wave, or go scarlet, or – hell – come over and _say something_. She doesn't expect him to stride right over, still giving it the sexy eyes and then some, tilt her chin up with one hand pull her hip in with the other and kiss her her right on the lips. Open mouthed and everything, and she'd been about to say hello, so.... So.

So she absolutely cannot be blamed for kneeing him in the balls and breaking a glass over his head. That's her story and she's sticking to it.


End file.
